Est ce que tu m'aimes ?
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Une mission bien accomplie pour Milo. Mais, comme toujours, qui l'amène à se poser des questions. Et si Camus ne l'aimait pas véritablement ? MiloXCamus, Yaoi.


Camus et Milo sont un des couples phare de cette série, surement parce qu'ils sont complètement opposé... Aussi, j'ai moi aussi voulu laissez une trace de cet amour en écrivant dessus. Cependant... Ne vous fiez pas à la qualité, je devais être dans les vapes quand j'ai écrit, c'est un peu confus ^^'

Diclaimer: Les personnes ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, **M. Kurumada** est toujours leur propriétaire.

Bonne lecture ~

.

Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

* * *

**L'amour est le désir d'une union durable. L'amour se veut durable. L'amour qui ne dure pas est un échec de l'amour.**

* * *

La nuit tombait. Une ombre avançait lentement sur les marches, montant avec précaution pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Une seule personne était capable de le repérer et c'était justement chez lui qu'il allait. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire attention. Qu'une seule personne le remarque et _il_ lui en voudrait.

Bon, d'accord, lui-même n'aimait pas toutes ses précautions. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien à cacher non? Ils n'étaient pas le seul couple du Sanctuaire. Mais bon… S'_il_ préférait que personne ne le sache…

C'était ça l'amour non? Être capable de faire plaisir même si cela ne nous plaît pas vraiment… Encore qu'il avait toujours l'impression d'être le seul à faire des efforts…

Enfin, il arriva en vue du onzième temple, celui du Verseau, celui de Camus, celui de son amant. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le salon où il était sûr de trouver le français. Camus y était toujours quand lui n'était pas là. A croire qu'à part la chambre et la salle de bain, il ne connaissait que cette pièce.

-Bonsoir Milo, lança d'ailleurs le chevalier sans se retourner.

-Bonsoir…

Le scorpion s'avança jusqu'à lui et posa ses lèvres sur celle de celui qu'il aimait.

-Tu rentre tôt, s'étonna Camus quand le baiser prit fin. Je pensais que ta mission durerait plus longtemps…

-Je me suis dépêché de finir…

-Tu ne la pas bâcler j'espère?

-A croire que finir vite signifie obligatoirement mal !

-Bien sûr que non…

Milo préféra ne pas répliquer et s'assit contre lui.

-Moi qui pensais que tu serais heureux de me voir rentrer plus tôt… Bougonna le Grec.

-C'est le cas, assura Camus. Je suis juste étonné, c'est tout.

Il tourna une page de son livre (qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux de tout l'échange) avant de reprendre:

-Personne ne t'a vu monter?

-Tout le monde me prend pour ton meilleur ami ! Personne ne s'étonne à me voir venir ici !

-Milo, j'ai pourtant été clair !…

- Calme-toi, personne ne m'a vu… Le coupa Milo en soupirant.

Camus du remarquer la tristesse qui transperçait dans sa voix:

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Rien…

-C'est le genre de rien qui veut dire « tout »… C'est à cause de cette mission?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas spécialement assassiner des gens…

-Tu ne sais rien du tout !

Le cri était sorti avant qu'il ne puisse le réprimer. Toute sa colère ravivé, il se leva et commença à marcher de long en large dans le salon.

-Évite de crier, n'oublie pas qu'Aphrodite serait ravi s'il nous entendait…

Milo préféra ravaler l'insulte qui lui venait aux lèvres (et qui n'aurait pas été d'une grande sympathie pour le poisson) alors que Camus continuait:

-C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais assassiné des gens, _moi_, mais je le sais quand même.

-Et comment pourrais-tu…?

Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, jamais Camus n'avais manifesté une envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il connaissait sa date d'anniversaire (qui, soit dit en passant, était le lendemain, deuxième cause de son retour si rapide, la première étant de retrouver Camus) !

-Je suis un espion, répliqua le français. Dans tes premières missions, je t'ai suivi sur ordre du Pope pour savoir si tu étais digne de confiance. Je sais très bien que tu préfères t'isoler après une de ses missions car, en réalité, tu déteste assassiner et que tu t'en veux après…

Milo eut un sursaut en l'apprenant. Et lui qui avait cru que Camus s'était intéressé à lui !

-Tu me suivais ?

-C'était ma mission.

-Mais… Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

-Tu n'aurais pas apprécié.

-Et tu as raison ! Je n'apprécie pas du tout ! Mais pourquoi…?

-Je n'en sais rien mais le Pope m'avait donné une mission et je l'ai accompli !

Milo baissa la tête. Une partie de lui se révoltait à l'idée que le Pope l'est fait suivre, mais l'autre s'en foutait complètement. Comme venait de le dire Camus, il se trouvait dans cette espèce d'état dépressif du à sa mission (si on pouvait appeler dépressif le fait d'être obsédé par ce qu'il avait fait au point de ressentir la douleur de sa victime).

Son silence étonna Camus qui leva la tête et le trouva perdu dans ses pensées.

-Milo?

_« Il détestait ses missions. Bien sûr, il les accomplissait car un chevalier devait toujours obéir au Pope mais il détestait les faire. Tuer l'or d'un combat, à la régulière, c'était une chose. L'assassinat une autre. Il revoyait encore le visage de sa cible, les cris qu'il avait poussés quand il avait senti la mort l'emporter. Et sa femme. Cette femme qui lui avait demandé d'épargner sa vie en échange de celle de son mari. Elle l'avait dégoûté. Comme si ça vie valait mieux que celle de son époux… Il l'avait tué elle aussi. Pas de survivants, pas de témoins… C'était les règles propres à tout assassin. Mais il détestait ça… »_

-Milo?

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Camus se lever.

-Tu ne pouvais pas refuser une mission du grand Pope, murmura doucement le chevalier du Verseau.

Milo secoua la tête.

-Camus, murmura-t-il à son tour, est-ce que tu m'aime?

Son amant le regarda, étonné.

-Bien sûr, finit-t-il par répondre.

-Tu ne le dit jamais…

-Tu pense que s'est obligatoire?

-Tu donnerais ta vie pour moi? Demanda Milo sans répondre.

-Bien sûr, lança Camus de plus en plus surpris. Mais…

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas pareil pour tout le monde?

-Je…De quoi?

-Cette envie de donner sa vie pour ceux que l'on aime… Quand un danger menace… Pourquoi ce n'est pas pareil pour tout le monde? Pourquoi y a-t-il des personnes qui ne le feraient pas?

-Je… (Camus hésita, se demandant franchement le but de toutes ses questions) Je ne sais pas… Parce qu'elles ont peur?

-Ou parce qu'elles ne s'aiment pas véritablement… Est-ce qu'on s'aime véritablement?

-Tu ne le pense pas?

-Je me demande ce que _toi_ tu penses…

Camus entoura de ses bras la taille de son amant et déposa un baiser au creux de sa gorge avant de répondre:

-Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, Milo… Quitte à aller aux Enfers de ramener… Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi… Je… Ne met pas en doute mon amour… L'amour que je te porte… D'accord?

Le scorpion hocha faiblement la tête en se blottissant contre lui.

-Elle préférait sa vie à celle de son époux…

-Ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde…

Il trouvait ça bizarre, de devoir réconforter Milo, lui qui était toujours joyeux et qui faisait comme si rien ne l'inquiétait. Comme si il trouvait normal de devoir assassiner tous ses gens… Voilà pourquoi il s'était étonné de le voir de retour si tôt, alors qu'il s'isolait toujours après ses missions…

-Je t'aime Milo, murmura-t-il doucement. Ne croit jamais le contraire…

-Je t'aime moi aussi…

Milo ouvrit les yeux dans le lit de Camus, chose assez rare vu que le français préférait toujours qu'ils soient chez lui quand ils couchaient ensembles. Mais il faut avouer qu'il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose de la soirée d'hier soir après la déclaration de Camus. Il ne se rappelait même pas s'être couché.

Il se retourna mais Camus n'était plus dans le lit. D'accord, il savait que ce n'était pas un lève-tard contrairement à lui, mais il avait quand même espéré le trouver près de lui pour son anniversaire…

Soupirant, il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le salon, s'attendant à y trouver son amant en train de lire, près à lui dire qu'il devrait arrêter de se coucher aussi tard. Mais il y avait personne… Où était Camus?

-Camus? Appela-t-il.

Il s'avança lentement dans la pièce quand il sentit soudain deux bras se nouer autour de son cou.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais levé aussi tôt, chuchota le français derrière lui.

-Que…?

Camus posa ses mains sur les yeux du scorpion et l'entraîna avec lui dans la cuisine.

-Mais…

-Joyeux anniversaire Milo…

Apparut (non, en fait, c'est Camus qui enleva ses mains, y a aucune magie !) devant lui, poser sur la tête, un magnifique gâteau au chocolat sur lequel brûlait de nombreuses bougies.

Camus l'embrassa en riant.

-Tu fais une de ses têtes ! Moi qui pensais que ça te ferait plaisir…

-Si ça me fait plaisir? Mais bien sûr ! Camus, je t'adore ! S'écria Milo en lui sautant dessus.

Son câlin fit tomber le Verseau par terre, ce qui ne dérangea pas le scorpion, assis à califourchon sur lui.

-Eh ! Protesta Camus. Ton cadeau, c'est-ce soir !

-Mais moi, j'en ai envie maintenant, répliqua, gamin, le Grec.

Il embrassa profondément Camus avant de se redresser légèrement.

-Ah oui, s'est vrai… Il ne faut pas se faire entendre par Aphro'…

Mais Camus prononça une phrase qui le surprit:

-On s'en fout d'Aphrodite.

-Je… Tu rigole?

-C'est ton anniversaire non?

-Oh… Ça change tout alors !…

L'histoire ne dit pas si ce fut le plus belle anniversaire de Milo. Mais plusieurs personnes dans le voisinage se plaignirent de bruits entendus ce jour-là…

Fin

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ^^

Tiny ~


End file.
